


5SOS Group Chat

by flowercrownmikey



Series: Texting [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos group chat, 5sos texting, Cashton is alive, Daddy Kink, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, but enjoy?, idk what this is, side muke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton: Calum don't answer that.</p>
<p>Michael: obey your daddy Calum.</p>
<p>Calum: I'm choking</p>
<p>Michael: Ashton remove your hands from Calum's throat I'm trying to have a civilised conversation with you guys</p>
<p>Ashton: this is why we didn't tell you</p>
<p>Or// 5SOS Group Chat</p>
            </blockquote>





	5SOS Group Chat

**Calum** : can I call you Daddy?

**Calum** : I think I have a Daddy kink oh god, I am trash.

**Ashton** : sure baby.

**Calum** : thank you Daddy xx

**Calum** : yeah, I'm definitely trash.

**Ashton** : are you hard?

**Calum** : a little. Complete trash. Ugh strangle me.

**Ashton** : I mean I could do that if you were into it too.

**Luke** : what exactly is happening here?

**Calum** : this

**Calum** : this was no supposed to be in this chat

**Calum** : I need to start looking at who I am texting before I text

**Luke** : ...I don't understand what I just read??

**Michael** : wHAT

**Michael** : ARE YOU GUYS

**Michael** : CasHTON

**Luke** : ????

**Calum** : I want to die right now

**Calum** : can you all pretend that this never happened

**Ashton** : ^

**Michael** : NO you guys are

**Michael** : what exactly are you guys??

**Calum** : ...

**Michael** : waiting for Daddy's permission before you answer?

**Calum** : oh god

**Luke** : I just got it

**Luke** : I'm leaving the band.

**Ashton** : honestly it's not a big deal

**Michael** : HE CALLED YOU DADDY

**Michael** : it became a big deal

**Michael** : so Calum is it BIG deal ;)))

**Ashton** : Calum don't answer that.

**Michael** : obey your daddy Calum.

**Calum** : I'm choking

**Michael** : Ashton remove your hands from Calum's throat I'm trying to have a civilised conversation with you guys

**Ashton** : this is why we didn't tell you

**Luke** : this is why I left the band

**Calum** : when did Luke leave the band??

**Michael** : nobody cares about Luke leaving the band

**Michael** : when did you guys start fucking

**Michael** : when did Calum get so kinky??

**Luke** : people care if I leave the band!

**Luke** : I have the most followers on twitter

**Michael** : pity follows

**Michael** : cashton I need answers

**Calum** : it's pretty recent

**Calum** : idk how much I should tell you

**Ashton** : tell them however much you want them to know baby

**Michael** : it buRNS MY EYES

**Michael** : #Cashton

**Ashton** : MIKEY DO NO TWEET ABOUT THIS

**Michael** : ...I wasn't going to

**Luke** : I literally just watched him close the twitter app.

**Michael** : shut up Luke you aren't even in this band why are you in the group chat

**Calum** : it's been going on for like 2 months.

**Calum** : idk how you guys didn't realise.

**Ashton** : Calum once sucked me off while you were both in the room.

**Michael** : what

**Ashton** : when we watched 50 shades of grey Calum sucked me off during the movie. I got bored.

**Calum** : ...I think we need to talk about the things we should and shouldn't share with our friends

**Michael** : oh

**Michael** : oh god

**Luke** : why did Michael just throw his phone across the room

**Luke** : OH MY GOD

**Luke** : WTF

**Luke** : we were IN tHE rooM

**Ashton** : I won't tell you about the time we had sex in Michaels bunk then

**Calum** : awe that was our first time xx

**Ashton** : xx

**Michael** : WHAT

**Michael** : IVE SLEPT THERE

**Luke** : this is hilarious

**Luke** : your band sucks

**Luke** : literally

**Michael** : only 2/3 suck bUT APPARENTLY ALSO HAVE SEX IN MY BED

**Michael** : My bed

**Michael** : THE PLACE WHERE I SpEND 90% Of MY TiME

**Ashton** : it was a spur of the moment thing

**Calum** : we're sorry

**Calum** : virginitys were lost in your bed. It holds a special place in my heart.

**Michael** : this is too much

**Luke** : he's making me wash his sheets thanks guys

**Calum** : this isn't about you Luke

**Luke** : why does 5sos bully me I'm just a lonely hater with famous friends

**Michael** : shut your ego and wash my stuff

**Calum** : now we all know I'm going to call Ashton Daddy more often

**Calum** : heads up

**Luke** : Mikey run

**Luke** : join me in leaving the band

**Ashton** : if you come back we'll have sex on Michaels bed again

**Luke** : Mikey I'm sorry I have to take back my earlier offer

**Michael** : wtf

**Calum** : daddy

**Ashton** : yes baby

**Michael** : no

**Michael** : this is actually happening

**Calum** : come here

**Luke** : no

**Michael** : Luke hug me

**Ashton** : okay baby

**Ashton** : put on a pretty outfit for daddy xx

**Michael** : Luke and I are leaving the band.


End file.
